Min animagus form
by The Shadows Of The Night
Summary: Denna fanfiction handlar om en tjej som är 15 år. Hon har två vänner som hon hänger ofta med. De heter Liisen och Emilia.Hon blir en oregistrerad animagus. Hon är en metamorfmagus med. Hennes kusin är Draco eller är det verkligen sant.
1. Chapter 1

Jag ler. Sen går jag till King Cross stationen. Jag går snabbt mot spärren. Sen går jag igenom spärren och tittar på den svart-röda Hogwarts expressen. Jag skjuter min bagage vagn framför mig. Sen ser jag mina vänner Liisen och Emilia. De går i samma årskus som mig. Jag kramar om dem. Sen ler jag stort.

"Hej Liisen och Emilia", säger jag.

"Hej", säger Liisen och Emilia i kör.

Jag har stilen emo/gothic/metal . De visste inte vad de stilrna var före jag berättade för dem. Jag går till en tom kupé längst bak i vagnen. Jag är prefekt. Jag går i Slytherin och det gör Emilia men inte Liisen. Lissen går i Ravenclaw. Jag säter mig ner. Sen plockar jag fram ett skissblock och börjar skissa på en figur. Emilia och Liisen sätter sig i samma kupé som mig.

"Hur tycker ni att detta läsåret kommer vara?" frågar jag och ler. Jag slutar inte skissa.

"Jag tror att det kommer att vara bra men stressigt", svarar Liisen.

"Jag håller med Liisen", säger Emilia och ler. Emilia har mörkbrunt hår med gula slingor i, blåa ögon och ofta svarta, röda och blå kläder på sig. Liisen har rött hår me en savrt slinga in, grön-blå ögon och hon nvänder ofta vita, röda, blåa och gröna kläder. Jag har svart kort hår med lång snedlugg med en stor vit slinga, svarta ögon och jag bär nästan alltid svarta kläder på mig. Jag ler och skissar klart min bild. Den föreställer Hogswarts.

"Nu måste jag gå till prefekt vagnen", säger jag och Emilia samtidigt. Jag och Emilia går till prefektvagnen och får information och lösenord.

Sen går vi tillbaka till Liisen som var helt ensam i minst trettio minuter. Vi börjar spela knallkort. Jag vinner hela tiden. Jag ler stort mot min vänner. Vi byter om till våra skolklädnader. Liisen och Emilia har skolklädnaderna för tjejer och jag har den för killar. Jag är mer killaktig än tjejig.  
Vi kommer fram till Hogwarts eller till där vi ska åka med vagnarna som dras av trestraler. Vi ätter oss i en och hamnar med Draco Malfoy, min kusin.

"Hej Draco", säger jag och ler mot honom, ett snällt leende. "Hur mår du?"

"Du ska för fan inte bry dig om, din smutskalle", väser han.

"Jag är ingen smutskalle. Jag är en renblod, kusin", väser jag fram mellan samman pressade tänder.

"Förlåt mig. Jag kännde inte igen dig. Hej, kusin. Förlåt för att jag kallade dig smutskalle", säger Draco vänligt. Han ler stort mot mig.

"Det gör inget, Draco. Jag har ju ändrat hår färg och skaffat en annan i slinga", säger jag. Jag ändrat tillbaka min hår färg till vit med en svart slinga i, där jag brukar ha en vit och jag har långt hår med snedlugg.

"Känner du igen mig bättre nu, Draco?" frågar jag och börjar nästan skratta.

"Ja, det gör jag. Hur mår du? Jag mår utmärkt", säger han och ler mot mig och mina vänner, Liisen och Emilia. "Hur mår ni, Emilia och Liisen?"

"Jag mår okej", säger jag.

"Jag mår bara bra", svarar Liisen trevligt med en underton av fientlighet.

"Draco, så snällt som frågade. Men jag mår utmärkt", svarar Emilia och ler lite snett mot honom. Jag ler mot honom. Sen ser jag att Blaise kommer mot vagnen så jag säger: "Det är fullt."  
Sen kommer My, Tove och Evelina och sätter sig och vagnen börjar röra sig mot Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hej då Liisen", säger jag och Emilia som vanligt innan Liisen till sitt bord. Sen går vi till Slytherin bordet. Jag sätter mig längst ut mot gången som man måste gå för att komma till dörren. Draco sätter sig framför mig. Jag ler snett mot honom. Han har på sig sin kedja som han har fått från mig och sin t-skirt.

"Hej Draco. Hur många vet att vi är kusiner?" frågar jag tyst.

"Tio stycken", svarar Draco tyst.

"Få dem att berätta. Om de inte gör det slår jag dem", viskar jag.

"Jag ska", viskar Draco.

"Tack. Bra", säger jag tyst och ler. Sen tar jag lite tofu och pommes. Jag älskar tofu och corn. Jag är vegitarian. "Är det gott Emilia?"

"Ja, det är gott men jag tror att det är bättre om man är vegitarian för naturen och miljön", svarar hon.

"Okej. Men jag har varit vegitarian så länge jag kan minnas", säger jag och ler mot både Emilia och Draco. All mat försvinner och i stället kommer det fram dessert. Jag tar en bit kladkaka.

"Nu är det sov tid", dundrar Dumbledore´s röst.

"Förstaårs elever hitåt", ropar jag och ler. Sen upprepar jag vad jag sa. Emilia hjälper mig att komma rätt och se till så att alla är där. Draco är också prefekt. Vi går längst fram och leder slytherin förstaår eleverna rätt. Vi går ner i källaren.

"Ormars tungor", säger jag och vi kommer in till uppehållsrummet. "Draco, led killarna till deras sovsal. Emilia led tjejerna till deras sovsal."

Jag sätter mig i en fotölj framför brasan.

"Alina", säger jag och min husalf dyker upp med ett plopp. "Hämta mitt skissblock och mina skisspennor."

"Ja", säger hon och går och hämtar sakerna. Sen ger hon mig dem och försvinner ner till husalferna i köket för hon arbetar där när jag är här. Jag börjar skissa på en bild av Draco. Jag ler stort. Jag märker inte hur fort tiden går och kl hinner bli elva innan jag märker det, så jag går upp och läger mig i sovsalen för tjej i årskurs sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Jag vaknar och klockan är ungefär halv sex på morgonen. Så jag tycker att det är ingen idé att sova vidare, så jag går upp och klär på mig. Jag tar på mig ett par gothic byxor, ett svart linne, en munktröja och ett par svarta torgvantar i skinn och med nitar på. Sen smyger jag försiktigt ut ur sovsalen.

Jag kommer få sällskap i stora salen. Min husalf och jag äter alltid frukost ihop och jag behöver inte säga hennes namn för att hon ska veta att jag är uppe och på väg till stora salen.

Jag går ur uppehålls rummet. Jag titta mig omkring ,ingen Snape eller Mr. Filtch eller Mrs. Norris. Jag är snart framme i stora salen. Jag sätter mig vid Slytherin bordet och Alina sitter redan där. Jag tar bacon och ägg till frukost som vanligt. Hemma äter jag nutella på macka och här blir det ofta bacon och ägg. Jag äter upp och tar ett bacon till och går till biblioteket.

Jag läser om animagusar och varulvar. Jag tror jag vet en som är varulv eller animagus. Jag tittar på klockan och ser att den är halv åtta så jag går till stora salen igen och sätter mig bredvid Emilia. Vi får våra scheman och jag ska ha försvar mot svartkonster som första lektion idag.

"Emilia, vad ska du ha för första lektion?" frågar jag leendes.  
"Jag ska ha försvar mot svartkonster. Vad ska du ha?" svarar Emilia.  
"Jag ska ha också ha försvar mot svartkonster", säger jag och reser mig upp. "Jag ska gå och hjälpa till på lektionen så jag måste gå nu", fortsätter jag och går.

Jag går till klassrummet vi ska vara i. Sen ler jag mot Remus Lupin.

"Hej Lupin", säger jag och ler.

"Hej", säger han och ler mot mig.

"Vad ska jag hjälpa till med?" frågar jag. Han vissar vad jag ska hjälpa till med.

Dagen går fort och snart är det middag. Jag går till stora salen och nynnar på någon låt jag hört. Sen ser jag Emilia och Draco sitta och prata. Så jag smyger fram och lyssnar lite på vad de säger.

"Hej", säger jag och de hoppar till av rädsla.

"Hej", svarar Draco och Emilia i kör.

"Vad gör ni?" frågar jag.

"Inget, pratade lite bara, kusin", säger Draco. Emilia nickar som för att hålla med. Jag sätter mig ned framför Draco och börjar lägga upp tofu på min tallrik. Sen ler jag lite.

"Alina", säger jag och hon kommer.

"Vad vill du?" frågar hon. Jag viskar I hennes öra vad hon ska göra. Hon nickar.

"Okej", säger hon och försvinner med ett pang. Jag rycker på axlarna när jag ser Emilias och Dracos minner. Sen går jag till uppehållsrummet.


	4. Chapter 4

Jag undrar om Draco fått mitt meddelande. Klockan är nästan tre på natten och Draco ska komma klockan tre om han fått meddelandet. Jag hör steg i trappan till mig.

"Hej Draco", säger jag tyst.

"Hej", säger han och ler.

"Om två veckor ska du hjälpa mig att bli animagus", säger jag leendes.

"Okej. Får jag sova nu?" frågar han och gäspar stort.

"Ja, det får du, kusin", svarar jag. Han går upp till killarnas sovsal för de i årkurs sex. Jag går upp till min sovsal och lägger mig. Men jag kan inte somna så jag ligger och vrider mig fram tills klockan är halv sex.

Vid sju vaknar jag att alla andra i sovsalen håller på att klä på sig.

"Godmorgon", säger Emilia till mig.

"Godmorgon. Sovit gott?" frågar jag.

"Jag har sovit bra. Själv?" svarar hon.

"Dåligt", muttrar jag. "Jag kunde inte somna före klockan halv sex."

Sen går jag till stora salen och äter lite frukost. Jag har håltimme första lektionen så jag går till biblioteket och börjar läsa om animagusar. Jag läser i en bok om animagusar och där står det:

_"Animagusar är trollkarlar som kan förvandla sig till ett visst djur, men det tar flera år att bemästra den konsten. Oregistrerade Animagusar ogillas av Ministeriet för Magi. Sirius Black är en av många oregisterade Animagusar, han kan bli en stor svart hund._

_Endast mycket kraftfulla och skickliga guider kan bli Animagi. Processen att bli en Animagus är lång och mödosam, och har potential att slå tillbaka och orsaka omvandlingen att gå fruktansvärt fel. När den första träningen är över, kan en Animagus ändras efter behag när som helst, med eller utan en trollstav._

_Animagi kan bara ta formen av en specifik djur. Detta djur form som inte väljs av guiden, utan beräknas genom sin personlighet och inre egenskaper. Således är ens Animagus utgör en spegling av ens inre natur. . Det är okänt om Animagi kan ta formen av en mer "magisk" varelse . En animagus i djuret form inte heller begränsas av livslängd gränsen för varelse som de annars förvandlas till, sett i fallet med Slingersvans , som stannade i form av en råtta i minst 12 år, förblir levande trots att gnagare har en kort livscykel._

_Varje Animagus bär ett identifieringsmärke på sin djuret form som orsakas av något på sin människokroppen. Detta kan vara en fysisk egenskap som dental struktur, eller en förvärvad egenskap som glas. Till exempel, både Minerva McGonagall och Rita Skeeter har markeringar på sina Animagus former på grund av sina glasögon, och Peter Pettigrew hade en kal fläck på hans Animagus form från sina skallighet en Animagus genomgår en stor fysisk förändring, såsom förlust av en lem, kommer deras djur formen återspeglar också detta._

_Dessutom kommer en Animagus verkar förlora sina kläder på morphing. Kläderna kommer tillbaka efter att återupprätta den mänskliga formen. En stark möjlighet, dock, är att kläderna är förtrollad förväg, och kommer att förvandlas / försvinner med den person som de gör det. En annan förklaring är att Animagus att fokusera på sina kläder, som kan eller inte kan ha inversa effekter på morphing tillbaka till sin mänskliga form._

_Om Animagus bär glasögon, glasen verkar förvandlas med dem. Därför har de bra syn som ett djur, förutsatt att de var glasögon på den tiden. Ramarna för glasen verkar visa i djurets tecken._

_Varje Animagus krävs för att registrera sig hos Trolldomsministeriet vid Felaktig användning av magi Office . Denna registrering ingår avslöjande ens djur form och sina utmärkande tecken. Registret är tillgänglig för allmänheten. Den främsta anledningen för registrering är att se till Animagi inte missbrukar sin förmåga, eftersom ministeriet kan hålla reda på dem. Ett exempel är att Sirius Black är ett oregistrerat Animagus, kunde han använda sin form för att fly från Azkaban , eftersom ministeriet inte tog hänsyn till detta när fängsla honom._

_Straffet för att inte registrera sig som en Animagus är en mening i Azkaban, om tid är okänd. Rita Skeeter gav upp ett helt år att skriva artiklar, hennes främsta försörjningsmöjligheter, så att Hermione Granger inte skulle vända henne i så oregistrerade, och samtyckt till att skriva en artikel kostnadsfritt på Hermione begäran. Så vi kan anta att straffet är en mycket stor tid faktiskt._

_På grund av komplexiteten av den magiska involverad i att bli en Animagus, h Det är också delvis på grund av denna komplexitet, utöver den aktuella faran, att Animagi är skyldiga att registrera sig."_

Det är väldigt intressant så jag lånar boken sen måste jag till min lektion.

Dagen går fort och snart är klockan tio på kvällen. Jag ler stort.


	5. Chapter 5

Jag kollar lite i boken och hittar ett uppslag om Metamorphmagusar som förklara saker som jag inte visste att jag kan göra.

_"En __**Metamorphmagus**__ (Pl. __**Metamorphmagi)**__ är en häxa eller trollkarl med förmågan att ändra hans eller hennes utseende efter behag, snarare än att kräva Polyjuice Potion eller en förtrollning som resten av trollkarlsvärlden befolkningen. De är extremt sällsynta._

_Till skillnad från Animagi kan Metamorphmagi ta en mängd olika former, byta kön, ras och ålder, eventuellt ser ut som vem som helst, eller bara ändra en del av sina framträdanden, såsom formen på deras näsor. Animagi också omvandla efter behag, men bara till ett djur form som bestäms av deras inre egenskaper. Det är aldrig avslöjas om Metamorphmagi kan ta hela formen av ett djur, men det är högst osannolikt som sin jämfört med en dryck och specifikt beskriver yttre utseende förändringar._

_Även en Metamorphmagus föds, inte gjort, det är inte en färdighet som kan läras. Det tycks också finnas en viss ärftlighet, eftersom både Nymphadora Tonks och hennes son, Teddy Lupin , var Metamorphmagi. Förmågan presenterar mycket tidigt i livet, som Teddy Lupin hår ändrade färg när han var nyfödd, har som sin mor._

_Det är okänt om Metamorphmagi får någon utbildning i att utveckla sin medfödda förmåga, eller om de helt enkelt lära sig genom tid och träning själva, men med tanke på deras sällsynthet, är det något osannolikt att mycket träning är tillgänglig._

_Det är okänt om Metamorphmagi måste registrera sig hos Trolldomsministeriet som Animagi måste hade så Metamorphmagi inte välja att bli vad de är, samtidigt som Animagi gjorde. Men precis som ministeriet är fast besluten att förhindra att Animagi från att missbruka sin omvandling förmåga, antas det att Metamorphmagi också måste registreras av samma skäl, även om det verkar orättvist och lättare att klara sig, eftersom nämnda Metamorphmagi helt enkelt kan förneka att sina förmågor från ministeriet att fly registret. Även om det verkar ologiskt att tro att de skulle behöva vara registrerad som de skulle antingen vara så lika i funktioner till sin ursprungliga (eller "sanna") form att det inte skulle vara nödvändigt att registrera dem, eller de skulle vara så olika - och därmed har inga "identifieringsmärken" såsom med animagi - att varje försök att registrera dem vore meningslöst eftersom det skulle finnas något sätt att veta att det var dem._

_Liksom många andra typer av magi, är en Metamorphmagus förmåga påverkas av hans eller hennes känslomässiga tillstånd. Personen utseende som helst kommer ofta återspegla känslan personen känner vid den tidpunkten. Starka känslor, såsom chock eller depression, kan påverka deras förmåga att poängen med att ha problem med att använda dem alls. Till exempel hade Nymphadora Tonks svårt att använda __sina förmågor när hon var deprimerad över hennes känslor för Remus Lupin och efter Sirius Black död._

_Metamorfa förmågor kan vara till stor hjälp när det gäller förklädnader. Man kan använda det för att spionera._

_Sen finns det med mono-metamorfmagusar. Det betyder att endast deras hår kan ändra färg."_

Jag läser klart. Sen skriver jag ner det i ett skrivblock med en bläckpenna. Jag ler stort. Ska visa det för Emilia när jag vet vart hon är.


	6. Chapter 6

Vi har gått en vecka och sex dagar i skolan. Jag springer fram till Draco och kramar honom.

"Imorgon gör vi det", viskar jag.

"Okej", mumlar han intill mitt öra. Sen kysser han mig. Jag blir chockad. "Följ med mig", viskar han.

Han drar med mig till sjundevåningen. Sen släpper han mig och går tre gånger fram och tillbaka framför en vägg. Det kommer upp en dörr. Han tar tag i mig och drar mig intill sig och ler. Jag kan inte motstå att le tillbaka. Han drar med mig in och jag blir lite förvirrad. Dörren stängs bakom oss. Han kysser mig igen. Jag besvarar kyssen denna gången. Jag ler stort. Vi sätter oss på den stora sängen. Mina händer far fram under hans tröja känner på hans muskler. Jag drar av honom tröjan. Han kysser mig och jag besvarar kyssen ivrigt.

Jag vaknar mitt i natten av att jag fryser. Jag drar upp täcket och ser att Draco är vaken.

"Heej", viskar jag och ler. "Är vi ett par nu?"

"Hej. Ja, det är vi om du vill", viskar han och kysser mig.

"Ja", mumlar jag, besvarar kyssen.

"Vi borde sova om vi ska klara av att du blir en animagus i morgon", viskar han och ler lite snett mot mig.

"Ja. Men jag undrar en sak. Får jag fråga vad du och Emilia pratade om när ni såg så skräma ut när jag sa hej?" frågar jag.

"Ja, det får du. Vi pratade om att jag var kär i dig och undrade om du är kär i mig och Emilia sa att du nog är kär i mig. Stämmer det?" svarar han.

"Ja det stämmer", viskar jag och kysser honom mjukt. Sen somnar jag. Draco somnar efter att ha tittat på mig en stund.


	7. Chapter 7

Jag vaknar av att någon rör på sig försiktigt som för att inte väcka mig.

"Godmorgon", mumlar jag trött.

"Ååh, förlåt. Det var inte meningen att väcka dig", säger Draco och ler lite snett mot mig.

"Gör inget. Man måste ändå upp i rimlig tid", mumlar jag och sätter mig sakta upp för att inte bli yr. Jag ser rummet snurra runt lite innan jag börjer mig över sängkanten och spyr upp massa galla.

"Vad hände?" frågar Draco oroligt. Jag spyr igen.

"Jag har diabetes och om jag inte ätit på en viss tid eller ansträngt mig får jag inte sätta mig upp för fort på morgonen men jag råkade göra det och då blir jag yr. Om jag är yr då måste jag sätta mig försikitgt upp och sakta. Men om jag råkar sätta mig upp för snabbt blir jag yr och om jag blir yr måste jag blunda. Men jag han inte blunda och ibland spyr jag", svarar jag och spyr upp lite galla. Sen lägger jag mig matt i sängen.

"Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?" frågar Draco.

"Inte just nu men du kan hjälpa mig senare idag. Alina", säger jag matt. Alina kommer med ett pang till oss.

"Ja, tjänarina", säger Alina.

"Hämta mat till mig och Draco", viskar jag, "och torka upp spyan." Hon torkar snabbt bort syan och försvinner med ett pang till köket.

"Jag älskar dig, Draco", viskar jag lyckligt.

"Och jag dig", viskar Draco och ler.

"Bra", viskar jag.

"Ja", mumlar han och lägger sig ner igen. Sen kramar han mig löst. Jag ler lite svagt. Sen kommer Alina med ett pang. Hon ställer maten på sängen framför mig. Sen försvinner hon med ett pang. "Vad vill du ha?" frågar jag tyst.

"Jag vill ha dig. Men jag kan ta typ en bit skinka", säger han och stäcker fram sin hand. Jag skär en bit skinka och lägger i hns hand. Sen plockar jag fram min insulinspruta och kollar så allt är rätt. Sen sätter jag den i magen och trycker på en knapp så att insulinet kommer in i mitt blod. Jag hör Draco tjuta till när jag stoppade in den i magen. Jag drar ut den.

"Så nu kan jag äta", mumlar jag.  
"Bra för jag vill inte att du svälter ihjäl", viskar han i mitt öra. Jag käör en stor bit skinka till mig som jag äter upp och sen äter jag upp resten av skinkan med. Draco äter upp sin skinkbit rätt sakta. Men han bryr sig inte om att äta nästan men han vill inte äta så mycket för han äter helst inte frukost men han vill att jag ska göra det så då äter han med. Jag äter en bit ost.

"Jag är mätt nu", viskar jag och ler. Sen reser jag migg upp och börjar klä på mig. "Upp med dig Draco." Draco reser sig upp och klär på sig, och ler stort. Han kysser mig.

"Vi ska hit i kväll men nu ska vi byta om och annat", viskar han och drar med mig ut och ner i Slytherins upehållsrum. "Vi syns i kväll."

"Ja, hejdå", viskar jag och går till min sovsal.


	8. Chapter 8

Jag kollar runt mig i sovsalen. Den är stor och har många fönster och fem sängar. Jag sover bredvid ett fönster, det är bra för då kan jag sitta i fönsterkarmen utan att störa de andra när jag går dit. Det är rymligt och inga killar kan komma in. Jag tar fram en väska som jag hänger på ena axeln och plockar fram min mantel, eller rättare sagt, min osynlighetsmantel. Klockan är sex på kvällen och när jag är klar ska vi gå. Jag vet att Draco redan står där nere och väntar på mig. Jag kollar så att jag inte har glömt något. Nepp, allt är med. Alla andra är i stora salen just nu för att äta, förutom jag och Draco.

Jag går ner till Draco och kysser honom, och han besvarar min kyss. Jag ler och drar med honom till sjunde våningen. Jag släpper honom och går fram och tillbaka tre gånger.  
"Vi måste ha ett ställe där vi kan lära oss animagi", tänker jag. Dörren kommer upp på väggen och vi går in. Jag sätter mig i soffan och Draco kommer och sätter sig bredvid mig.  
"Har du med dig drycken?" frågar jag honom.  
"Ja. Du ska dricka den och du somnar in och kommer se det djur du ska bli", säger han och ger mig drycken. Jag tar emot den, och sedan dricker jag den. Jag somnar nästan innan jag har mitt huvud i Dracos knä.

_~ Jag står på en stor grön äng._

_Jag såg mig om, inte ett moln på himlen och en skog fanns bakom mig._

_Plötsligt hör jag ett dunsande ljud och såg när en hund... Nej, en varg kom springande._

_Jag hör dunsande ljud mot marken och en hund kommer springandes mot vargen. Hunden stannar framför mig och jag klappar djuren... ~_

Jag vaknar.  
"Vilket djur såg du?" frågar Draco.  
"Jag såg två. En hund och en varg", säger jag och ler.  
"Då kommer du bli en mäktig häxa elller trollkarl. Men nu ska vi se", säger Draco och kollar i en bok. "Jag har drycken så du kan göra det nu. Här, drick", fortsätter han. Jag tar drycken.  
"Du ska koncentrera dig på att tömma dina tankar", säger han och ler. Han börjar mumla en tollformel.  
Jag koncentrerar mig och efter en stund så är mina tankar tomma. Jag känner en skarp smärta i ryggraden och jag känner hur jag får fyra tassar och står på fyra ben. Sen ser jag mig i speglen. Jag är en svart varg med en vit slinga.  
"Bara tänk på att stå på två ben så blir du männinska", säger Draco. Jag tänker och blir människa igen.  
"Coolt", säger jag och ler. Han kysser mig och jag besvarar den.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ska vi berätta för alla att vi inte är kusiner utan vi är sjumäningar?" frågar jag lyckligt.

"Ja, det borde vi nu när vi är ett par", svarar han.

"Mm", viskar jag. Sen går vi och berättar för Blaise och Zabini och Pansy och massor av andra. Sen ler jag och kysser Draco. Det tar bara tio minuter innan hela skolan vet att vi är sjumäningar och ihop. Jag ler och går till Slytherins uppehållsrum och släpper Draco motvilligt för att prata med Tove och Emilia. Liisen vet redan att vi är ihop.

"Hej Tove och Emilia. Jag och Draco är inte kusiner utan vi är sjumäninga och ihop". Säger jag och rodnar.

"Så sött. Okej", säger Emilia och ler, lycklig för min skull.

"Okej. Det gör inget. Han är ju snäll", säger Tove och jag går ner till Draco igen.


	10. Chapter 10

Jag kysser honom lyckligt och ler. Han besvarar kyssen och jag rodnar. Sen går vi upp till sjundevåningen och jag går fram och tillbaka och tänker att Draco och jag ska ha ett ställe där vi kan vara ostörda. Dörren kommer upp och jag drar med mig Draco in. Jag kysser honom intensivt. Han besvarar den och jag sätter mig på sängen. Draco sätter dig bredvid mig och han drar händerna över min kropp och samma sak gör jag med honom.

"Får jag sova?" frågar jag i hans öra.

"Ja, det får du, älskling", viskar han och jag somnar i hans famn.


End file.
